Prison Boyfriend
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: "It's not everyday that this crap shack gets someone cute like you."- Rolleigns one-shot


**There's not many warnings, but adult language. That's about it.**

* * *

"Alright inmate, in you go." The guard said.

Seth sighed as he walked into the VKM Penitentiary, or more commonly known as, the Vincent Kennedy McMahon Penitentiary.

"Seth, it's not going to be that bad. You're not in here long." The Warden said.

The Warden, Hunter Helmsley, has been running this jail for 15 years. Inmates come and go and some stay, but he has never seen anyone in Seth's situation.

"I just want to get this over with." Seth said.

"If any of them give you a hard time, come find me." Hunter said

"Why would they give me a hard time?" Seth asked.

"Well Seth, you may not like this answer, but you're astoundingly pretty." Hunter replied.

"I will check on you later." Hunter added.

The guard led Seth in to the common area and took his handcuffs off.

"Alright, the Warden will see you later." The guard said and waked off.

"Hello there toots," inmate Owens said.

"Wow, you're such a pretty bitch," inmate Styles said.

A bunch of other inmates crowded around Seth and started whistle at him.

"Hey Roman, look at the new meat." Dean said.

Roman Reigns is the leader of the crowd. You fuck with Roman, you fuck with his boys, and you don't want to mess with Roman.

Roman smirked up at the small inmate. His small bun looks so cute on him. Roman moved his chair back and got up.

"Uce, where are you going?" Jey asked.

"To meet our new friend," Roman said.

Roman walked over to the group.

"Hey!" Roman yelled out. The group of inmates around Seth scattered hastily.

"Thank you," Seth said softly.

"Reigns," a guard yelled out.

"What?" Roman yelled back.

"Get your ass over here."

"I'll be back," Roman said to Seth.

Roman walked over to the guard. "What do you want?"

"You have a new cell mate."

"Who is it?" Roman asked.

"You'll find out later tonight."

Roman flipped off the guard and walked back over to the smaller man.

"Come with me," Roman said to Seth.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked Roman.

"Away from these animals."

Roman found a nice quiet room for them to be alone in.

"What are we doing in here?" Seth asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Roman said

"It's not every day that this crap shack gets someone cute like you." Roman added.

"You think I'm cute?" Seth said with a small smile.

"Don't push it," Roman said and then winked.

Roman pulled a chair out for Seth and then sat down. Roman then sat down in the chair next to Seth.

"What's your name?" Roman asked.

"Seth…I mean Rollins." Seth said

"I'll just call you baby boy. It can be our thing." Roman said

"I'm Roman, by the way, or Reigns" Roman said and smiled.

Seth laughed at his joke.

"So," Roman started.

"Why are you in here?"

"I was caught with a small amount of drugs." Seth said.

"How long are you here for?" Roman asked

"30 days"

"What about you?" Seth asked

"Well, I sold drugs. I was supposed to be in for 10 years, but I'm getting let out early for good behavior." Roman said.

"I've been in here for five years." Roman added.

"When do you leave?" Seth asked.

"Dean leaves next week, Jimmy and Jey leave on Saturday and I leave in 30 days."

"Who are Dean, Jimmy and Jey?" Seth asked.

"My boys."

"Do you want to make me on of your 'boys'?" Seth asked.

"Well, no, not exactly." Roman said.

"Well, what do you want then?"

"Seth," Roman started.

"I'm going to protect your from these animals. You seem like a good kid and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't ever want you to come back here or any other jails…ever," Roman said.

"What do I have to do for you?" Seth asked.

"Nothing," Roman said.

Roman smiled at him and Seth smiled back at him.

Truth is; Roman wants to make Seth his prison wife. He will protect Seth; as long as Seth will do the same for him and occasionally let Roman have sex with him. Seth feels much calmer now, knowing that Roman is protecting him. Roman is very attractive and no doubt Seth wants a piece of him.

"How old are you Seth?" Roman asked.

"24"

"Yeah, you definitely need me." Roman said.

"How old are you?" Seth asked.

"I'll be 29 next month." Roman said.

"So, you'll protect me?" Seth said and grinned.

"Yup"

"There you are," Dean said as he walked into the room with Jey and Jimmy behind him.

"Do you want us to get rid of this punk?" Dean asked.

"Nah," Roman said.

"He's mine."

Roman got up and led his boys out and back into the area where everyone else was. Roman turned around and noticed that Seth wasn't with him. Roman went back out and back to the room.

Roman peeped his head in the doorway and saw Seth sitting there.

"Seth, are you coming?" Roman asked.

"I'm scared to go back in there." Seth said.

"Come on," Roman said.

"I told you I'll keep those animals off you." Roman added.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm the new guy." Seth asked.

"Because Seth, everyone needs someone and like I said before, you seem like a good kid. I wouldn't want you to get corrupted in this place." Roman said.

"I just don't want to be in here." Seth said.

"Seth, none of us wants to be in here, but we broke the law and we have to." Roman said

"There are men in here whose children won't visit them, who will probably never see their children again, and maybe never even meet them, but you have it easy. You just got 30 days." Roman added.

Seth sighed and stood up. He walked over to Roman and patted him on the shoulder.

"Seth, I'll be here for you." Roman said.

A guard came walking through the door.

"Reigns, head to your cell. Rollins, follow me."

"I'll see you later Seth," Roman said and headed down to his cell. Roman sat down on his bed and waited to meet the man that was going to sleep in the bed across from him.

"Hi Seth, how's it going so far?" Hunter asked him.

"Terrible." Seth replied.

"Well, only 29 more days.

Seth sighed and followed Hunter and two guards.

"Seth, I put you with one of our prisoners who have been on good behavior. We keep his cell open because we can trust him, he can trust us and no one wants to mess with him. Trust me when I say this, you wouldn't want to get on his bad side. We have prisoners who fear him." Hunter said.

Hunter walked into the open cell with Seth behind him

"Meet inmate 052585, better known as Reigns." Hunter said to Seth.

"Reigns, this is your inmate, 052886, or Rollins. You guys are getting out at the same time." Hunter turned to Seth. "You'll be in good hands with him." Hunter then turned back to Roman. "Keep an eye on this one. He's a good kid, but just got on the wrong side of the law."

Seth sat on his bed as Hunter and the guards left.

"Well, I guess you're my cellmate." Roman said and chuckled.

"Haha yeah," Seth said nervously.

"Hey kid," Roman said and got up to move next to Seth on his bed.

"I told you that it's going to be okay. I'm going to take good care of you."

Seth rested his head onto Roman's shoulder. Roman tensed up at first, but then relaxed at the scent of the shampoo Seth had used.

It smelt like lilacs. The scent reminded him of home. He lived in Florida with his wife and daughter. His daughter was getting ready to attend this prestigious arts school, where her scholarship only covered the tuition and not the fees. Roman and his wife could not afford the fees because they had just bought a new home. Roman was living a good life. He had money, a nice house, nice car, loving beautiful family, but because the fees were a lot and had to be paid at once, Roman got a hook up from a friend to help him deal to his customers. Roman was able to send his daughter to the school, but ended up want to sell more for extra cash.

A month later, Roman sold to an undercover officer and now he's doing the time.

"Come on Seth, let's go eat dinner." Roman said

Roman stood up and Seth did as well. Roman grabbed Seth's hand and led him down the cafeteria. "You don't mind me holding your hand, do you?" Roman asked and then smirked.

Seth turned away and blushed. "No, not at all."

Roman likes that he can make Seth blush. There's something about him that Roman wants, but also feels the need to protect him.

Roman and Seth walked into the room and Roman told Seth to wait at his table, while he went to get them food. Dean and the Usos looked at Seth and wondered why Roman picked this little twink.

"So, you must be Roman's prison bitch." Dean said.

"Prison what?" Seth asked.

"A prison bitch," Jimmy said

"Yeah, he's never found one, but there must be something about you that he likes." Jey said.

Seth smiled as Roman came back over with two trays. He placed one in front of Seth and then sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Guys, this is Seth. You don't touch him, hurt him, pester him or flirt with him. You make sure these rats don't mess with either." Roman said.

"Got it," They all said in unison.

"Seth, this is Dean, Jimmy and Jey…my boys."

"This food is terrible," Seth said.

"We know, just eat it and shit it out later." Dean said.

"Ew," Seth said.

"Yeah, old Deano over here doesn't really give a fuck." Jey said.

"Listen up," a guard yelled out.

"When you're finished eating, head to the common room to watch the baseball game tonight." The other guard said.

Seth got up to dispose of his food.

"Listen, I'm going to take Seth somewhere quiet. Just so you know." Roman said.

"Got it, we'll hold the fort down for you." Jimmy said.

Roman stood up as Seth came back.

"Follow me," Roman whispered.

Seth followed Roman down the hall and into a chapel.

Roman sat against the wall and slid down. Seth sat down next to Roman.

"Did you want to be alone with me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I do." Roman said.

Seth hooked his arm through Roman's left arm and rested his head on Roman's shoulder.

"What is with you and resting your head on me?" Roman asked.

"Do you want me to move?" Seth asked.

Roman smiled down at him. "No"

Roman took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Molly," Roman said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Molly, my daughter." Roman said

Seth lifted his head to listen to Roman.

"I sold drugs to pay for her school. She's very talented and I didn't want her to not be able to attend because we, my wife and I, could not pay fees." Roman said.

"How old is she?" Seth asked.

"She's going to be nine this winter." Roman said.

"You'll get to see her." Seth said.

"If she wants to see me," Roman said.

"When I get out, I'm not allowed back, unless Molly wants to see me." Roman said.

"Is that what they told you?" Seth asked.

"It's what my, now, ex-wife says."

"What about you? What was your life before?" Roman asked.

"Well, I graduated college and I'm attending medical school in the fall. They are still letting me in, as long as I serve my time. The courts said that they wouldn't want this small crime to affect me future at all. The judge says that she understood why I took it, but she also said that they will still let me attend, as long as I a) serve my 30 days and b) don't do it again." Seth said.

"We're you stressed?" Roman asked.

"Well, my parents divorced and it was just a stressful time at school. I also got dumped by my high school sweetheart because he found someone else." Seth replied.

"You know Seth, I would treat you well." Roman said.

Seth looked up at Roman. "I know you would." Seth smiled at him and placed a peck on Roman's lips.

Roman smiled at Seth and leaned in to return the favor.

"Kiss me again," Seth said.

Roman leaned in to kiss Seth. He placed his hand on Seth's cheek and held him place. Roman sucked hard on Seth's lips. He took Seth's bottom lip into his mouth. Seth moved to sit on Roman's lap and then wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, as Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and brought him in closer.

Roman's lips trailed down Seth's neck and he started to work a hickey. After a few moments, Roman pulled back and unbuttoned the orange shirt Seth was wearing.

"Wow," Roman said as he looked at Seth's hot chest.

"I do a lot of CrossFit."

"That pussy gym?" Roman asked.

"Yup," Seth said.

"That explains why you're so small." Roman said with a smirk.

Seth playfully gasped and then playfully slapped Roman on his chest.

"Well, let's see your 'hot bod'." Seth said.

Roman started to unbutton his shirt. He pushed it off and Seth was mesmerized by his tattoo on his chest.

"Wow," Seth said.

"I stand corrected."

"You'll like what's in the pants much better." Roman said.

"I like this right now." Seth said gazing at Roman's chest.

Roman undid the drawstring in his pants. He slightly got up and pulled down his pants.

"Wow, I want you." Seth blurted out.

"Alright," Roman said.

Seth crawled over to Roman. He gripped Roman's cock and started to stroke him slowly, making sure to lubricate his cock with the flowing precum. Seth licked the tip of Roman's cock, swirling his tongue around. Seth took more in and started to bob his head.

"Baby, that feels so good." Roman moaned out. Seth took more in oh his cock and started to make little noises around Roman's cock.

"Don't tease me like that, or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Actually, I rather do something else to your ass." Roman added.

Seth took all of Roman in and bobbed his head faster.

"Fuck Seth, come here."

Roman knew he was about to cum, but there was another hole he preferred to release in. Roman pulled Seth up for a hot kiss.

"Take your pants off." Roman said.

Without any argument or hesitation, Seth pulled down and pants and underwear and stepped out. He knelt to the floor and crawled onto Roman's lap. He entered Roman's cock into his hole and then sunk down.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's trim waist, as Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Seth began to bounce on Roman's cock at a slow steadily pace.

There was no reason to hurry this along. They had all the time in the world—well five hours to be exact.

Seth leaned in to kiss Roman, as he moved a hurried speed. Roman started to place sweet and subtle kisses on Seth's upper body—moving slowly from one side to another. Roman pulled Seth's brown locks from his bun and watched as the curls flowed down just above his shoulders.

Seth moved in and placed kisses on Roman, starting at his forehead and stopping at his lips.

Seth started to bounce a bit hastier. Roman held onto Seth's hips as he moved to a rhythmic pace.

"Ro, I'm going to cum." Seth blurted out.

Roman bounced Seth faster until Seth couldn't hold it anymore. He felt Seth's cum splash over his abs. Several moments later, Roman came inside of Seth with a resonant roar.

Seth placed a kiss on Roman's forehead, and then his lips. Roman took Seth's shirt and wrapped it around him, as Seth laid his head on Roman's chest. They both sat there enjoying the afterglow from sex.

"I can't believe that we just did this in a chapel." Seth said

Roman laughed and kissed Seth's head.

"So, did this make me your prison bitch?" Seth asked.

"My what?" Roman asked.

"Prison bitch." Seth said. "Dean said I was your prison bitch."

"Don't listen to Dean. He's an idiot." Roman said.

"But what does it make. What are we?"

"I wouldn't say prison bitch—maybe my prison wife." Roman joked.

"How about prison boyfriend?" Seth negotiated.

Roman playfully sighed. "Fine."

"Hey Roman,"

"Yeah,"

"Where are you going when you leave?" Seth asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it yet. Why do you ask?" Roman replied.

"Maybe I could…go with you?" Seth said.

Roman smiled down and Seth and kissed his head. "I would like that."

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked this. I was throwing ideas about and then I watched the preview of Season 4 of OITNB and got this idea. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Enjoy! :)**


End file.
